Sun Deng
The Brave Flower - Sun Deng's nickname Sun Deng (204 – 256), courtesy name Zigao, is a member of the Sun family. She is the eldest child of Sun Quan's children and is also the older sister of Sun Luyu and Sun Luban. She plays a major role in Guan Yu's downfall and is also a main key in the Sun succession wars. She is one of the main protagonists in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines and is also the main protagonist in Journey Personality Sun Deng is a kind, hardworking and intelligent young woman. She has some of her parent's and Liu Shan's traits. However, she is rather protective to her daughter, Sun Jun Story Fan Castle (Sun Deng's side) Sun Deng was forced to betray her own father when she finds out about Lu Meng attempting to take over Jing province. Yi Ling (TO BE ADDED) A Long Break Soon after the Battle of Yi Ling, Deng took a long break in order to stray away from Wu, Shu and her own family. Becoming the 2nd Ruler of Wu One day, she receives an unexpected visit from Xue Zong. Fixing the Wu-Shu alliance During her first year as the ruler of Wu, Deng had attempted to organise a meeting with Liu Shan, who was the ruler of Shu, but was ignored by Jiang Wei. Resignation In 252 AD, Deng's health deteriorated to the point that she became deathly ill. She had no choice but to resign and place her younger brother Liang as the ruler of Wu. Battle of New Hefei Castle Though Deng wasn't present due to her ailing health, she sent most of her soldiers to Sun Liang, who then gave them to Zhuge Ke for the battle against Wei at New Hefei Castle. The battle was a disaster and Ke left her troops to die of starvation or low morale. War against Sun Luban Upon discovering that her sister, Luyu, had been slandered and executed, Deng decided to confront her sister, Sun Luban, with a small army. That army alone had somehow managed to prevent Liang from finding out about Death With Luban cornered, Deng decided to spare her sister and leave it to Liang but she found out too late that the latter had stabbed her in the throat with a dagger. A blood covered Deng heads back to her house. As she said her final words, she succumbed to her combined illness and injuries, dying peacefully, with a smile, in Sun Jun's arms. Sun Deng's Journey World of RWBY Meeting Ruby Rose (TO BE ADDED) World of Ousama Game Meeting Nobuaki Kanazawa In her second adventure, Sun Deng and her daughter Sun Jun were sent to the world of Ousama Game Dealing with Problems (TO BE ADDED) World of Happy Sugar Life (TO BE ADDED) World of Dead Rising (TO BE ADDED) World of Akame Ga Kill (TO BE ADDED) World of Dragon Age (TO BE ADDED) World of Fist of the North Star (TO BE ADDED) World of Red vs. Blue (TO BE ADDED) World of Gintama (TO BE ADDED) World of Fire Emblem Fates (TO BE ADDED) World of Blood Drive (TO BE ADDED) World of Shiki (TO BE ADDED) World of Demonata (TO BE ADDED) Merged Realities (TO BE ADDED) Journey: Steel and Shadow Deng is once again sent to a new Journey. Trivia * Sun Deng may often be compared to Mary Shepherd-Sunderland from Silent Hill. Both look similar to each other, both are kind women, and both suffered from an incurable illness. However, unlike Mary, who suffered from Mood Swings, Deng doesn't suffer from any of what Mary had. * Sun Deng may be a punching bag according to Sun Chen. During her travels, Deng would suffer from a lot of injuries yet she comes out unscathed. * Despite being in her early fifties, Sun Deng is actually youthful for her age. This is a hilarious mention to Koei's adaptional attractiveness to certain characters. * Aside from escaping death multiple times, Deng is the only DW character to die more than once. * Sun Deng is one of the few characters to be a Chick Magnet though it's justified in some way *